The Return
by Kelaina of Narich
Summary: The Return of the warriors of old.


A girl of twelve was practicing in a clearing in the country of Tortall. Her dark hair was carefully tied up in a modest bun, and she was in a wine red gown, because of the need to not arouse suspision. She worked here every day, with a baton and a glaive, that she had learned early how to make both, from her nursemaid who believed in The Return. It was fairly easy to find the items necessary to make them, exclusively for practice. She worked hard for six years, ever since she could hold a fan and curtsy. Some lucky girls would be sent here late, because they were normal, and at the mininmum age, she was sent away, because her parents no longer wanted to take care of another who wouldn't bing the family any money, or favors with the rulers. She right now only had simple drills learned by her fief nursemaid, and only those for practice. She had heard rumors among the servants about a new girl who was coming, and labeled as trouble, as she herself had been, because she was rebellious. Now, if the rumors were true, she had to watch the girl, and make sure she would be trustworthy, so that she would not be caught. She wanted someone who would work with her and increase her skills. She could not reveal the lessons she gave herself out here, or she would not be allowed out of the temple, because she was a younger daughter, and she had to reared to be a delicate lady, and when she had a few more skills, she would plan her escape to become a warrior, even for the Hariziran or the Kunnang. She hoped the girl was like her, and that she could see into minds and could hear the air and could speak to the birds, the creatures of the air. Alaina knew she would soon be caught, and she knew she must hurry because the sisters of the moon goddess would soon find her secret, and she prayed to Hjordis, the goddess of the fight. Her time outdoors up, she went to the Sister Jeanne, to bring her in. Sister Jeanne was her escort, to make sure she didn't get into trouble. She had told Sister Jeanne thet she was planting an herb garden. She knew Jeanne was alergic to some of the most common herbs, and she knew she would be alone. Once inside, she went with the Sister to her room, where she found thread, a needle, and a cloth napkin. Sister Jeanne gave her the instructions to "make a flower embroidery on the napkin, to present to the Honored Karenna." She picked up the needle with a sigh, and began. Her flowers were climbing a gray trellis, and while some were lavender, others were the color of her baby blue eyes. She finished as the bell chimed, and that was the signal for the girls assigned embroidery to present to their district head. She got up, stretching her legs, and moving toward the door. Sister Jeanne opened it, and escorted her to the priestess, Karenna, the district s head. Walking down the polished marble hallway, she held her prize, and when Sister Jeanne knocked, the clerk answered her knock with "The honored Karenna is with a new girl, assigning her to her room in the Lain wing. She will be with you momentarily." Alaina felt her heart begin to race as she realized that this was the girl, the one she had heard rumors about. She heard the door creak, and it jolted her back to reality. She looked into the face of the girl and knew right away she was one like herself, a girl with secrets, great burdens, a girl no one cared to ask what troubled her. She would soon know what her room assignment was, and she hoped it would be near hers, or even better, next to hers. As she walked into the priestess office, the lady pulled Sister Jeanne aside and whispered to her. Sister Jeanne nodded and walked back to her post. The Honored Karenna smiled and congratulated her on her new roommate, Deyaina. She continued with how she had earned the privilege of having a roommate with her spectacular work on her embroidery, her stitching, and her manners. She asked to see her most recent embroidery, and Alaina produced the napkin with the purple and blue flowers. The Priestess inspected her work with a critical eye, and liked how the colors complimented each other so nicely. She accepted it as a goodwill gift, and sent her back to her room, to get acquainted with her roommate. Alaina walked down the hall, quietly and alone, because Sister Jeanne had been ordered to stay with The Honored Karenna, to receive instructions for the two girls for the following week.

In the Realm of the gods...

Mithros, his sister, Kyporith, and Hjordis were meeting. Hjordis knew of the prophecy and to edge it along, she had sent a girl with a fierce spirit, to the temple of the moon. Now, this prophecy centered around five individuals, each bearing an element to their name. Deyaina is light, and Alaina is air, with three others, all girls, each representing a goddess, and the head is Luanda. Veryu is Alaina s goddess, and Ilmatar is Deyaina s. The other goddess were: Aeronwen, Goddess of earth, Eurybia, Goddess of water, and Pele, Goddess of fire. The Great Mother Goddess called the meeting because of how slowly it was going, and she wanted to see if the others would let her ask her temple head to let them go, or at least give them more time outdoors, and to allow the girls to have no chaperone. Placing the idea among the assembled, she looked to Mithros, and Hjordis. Kyporith really only worried about his precious isles. Mithros and Hjordis saw nothing wrong with her giving them more time outdoors, and allowing the girls to have no chaperone. So she set off to petition her temple for the decided actions of the meeting, for the girls.


End file.
